


Misconceived Notions

by thebananahasspoken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sexual Content, Smut, Titfuck, cutie bones, mild punishment, now we get to see a different side of him, papyrus is such a good character, papyrusxreader - Freeform, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken
Summary: “Ohhh, I'm so excited! Where are we going?” you asked when you reached the landing of the second floor, and Papyrus, his rib cage vibrating with a soft laugh, bent to push a bony kiss to the back of your neck (a shiver ran down your spine, a quiet gasp escaping your spread lips), pushing you in the direction of his bedroom insistently.“QUIET NOW, HUMAN, BE PATIENT! YOU WILL RECIEVE YOUR ANSWERS IN TIME!” he encouraged, and released one of your hips only to turn the doorknob on his bedroom door before ushering you inside.You felt the cool dark of his room engulf you as he led you inside, his door closing behind the both of you and the scent of bone, an apple cinnamon air freshener, and freshly washed clothes surrounding you (much better than the smell that assaulted you whenever you passed Sans' room; good lord, that monster didn't know how to keep his space clean).Papyrus left you there for a moment, his hands separating from you with a lazy drag of bone to your exposed skin, and you waited obediently for him where he had left you until, suddenly, a soft length of fabric descended over your closed eyes, tied around the back of your head quickly.A blindfold?





	Misconceived Notions

**Author's Note:**

> An art trade I did with the talented ParodyPunk! Finally done with it DX hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Undertale*
> 
> My Tumblr, for skeleton shenanigans, sins, and other fun!  
> https://thebananafrappe.tumblr.com/

* * *

“YOU ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, AND PROBABLY A FEW OTHERS TOO, INCLUDING YOUR OTHER SELVES, BUT YOU FRUSTRATE ME SO, SOMETIMES.”

The tall skeleton seated beside you's sigh of exasperation drew you away from the screen of your phone, blinking up at his discomfited profile owlishly. Partially because of how dark it was in the room, and partially out of sheer confusion.

Where had that come from? The two of you had been sending cute messages and videos to each other all evening, one of Mettaton's many productions playing in the background of the quiet, darkened living room, and he had been all too enthusiastic to send you his favorite music videos with soft “nyeh hehs” of laughter accompanying them and your reactions.

Had it been the last video? You thought he liked Lazy Town.

You lay across the length of the couch with your legs propped across his, your head in the spot that Sans usually took up (he was out of the house for a few days on “nunya” business, which meant he had found a girl to shack up with for the weekend and wouldn't be back until after work on Monday), but despite your comfort and his seeming ease before his comment, he seemed upset.

That simply couldn't be allowed. You couldn't stand your precious Papy being upset.

“How so, Papy baby?” you inquired softly, sitting up and petting his clavicle through his t-shirt (he had taken off his battle body for the day, lounging with you in casual summer wear), but his scowl only deepened in response, your coo of comfort and the oversweet tone of your voice bringing a flush of mild annoyance to his cheekbones.

He looked over at you, clearly disgruntled, and shooed your hand off of his broad shoulder. 

“...LIKE THAT. LIKE THAT RIGHT THERE. I AM NOT A CHILD, FAVORED HUMAN FEMALE. I AM A FULLY GROWN MONSTER, NOT MENTIONING THE FACT THAT I AM MORE THAN 200 YEARS YOUR SENIOR,” he complained, folding his bare arms across his chest, and you pouted for a moment at his brusqueness, unused to this temperament from him, before brightening and scooting closer to him on the couch, putting your phone down and settling yourself carefully in his lap the moment you had ascertained he would allow the contact.

You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck as soon as you had straddled his legs, the ridges of his cervical vertebrae pressing into your wrists, and looked up into his narrowed sockets plaintively, smiling invitingly. 

“Aww, I'm sorry, Papy. Let me make it up to you,” you offered, leaning forward, against his folded arms, to push a kiss to each of his zygomatic arches, and Papyrus, raising both of his brow bones in surprised interest, hummed deep within his ribcage, considering you with much the same look he subjected his brother to when he suspected Sans had made a sly pun without his noticing. 

He seemed to come to the conclusion that you meant your offer, that you were repentant for treating him with less maturity than he deserved, and treated you to a winning, charming smile that sent your heart beating into your throat, unfolding your arms and settling his large hands on your hips.

“WELL, I COULD CERTAINLY ALLOW THAT! WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?” he queried with a degree of heat in his tone, a quirk at the corner of his smile and his phalanges massaging your lower back, but you were so pleased with his change in demeanor that you didn't even notice the hints he was dropping, merely dropping another quick, happy kiss to his nasal ridge.

“How about some ice cream? I'll put sprinkles on yours...” you offered temptingly, waggling your brows and attempting to rise from his lap, but Papyrus, a sarcastic, unsurprised tilt taking over his brow bones, made a negative sound in the back of his skull, firming his hold on your hips.

“HMM. PERHAPS NOT. I THINK I HAVE A BETTER IDEA,” he announced decisively, a flash of cunning and magic running through his gaze, and behind you, the television turned off without prompt, only the cars on the far off road and the fridge in the kitchen making noise in the settling house.

You looked back to him inquisitively at his assertion, lowering your brows but attention perking in curiosity. 

“Oh? What's that, sugar?” you asked, bouncing excitedly in his lap (he always cooked up the most fun activities for the both of you), and your motion seemed to affect him, a grunt escaping him and his grip tightening further on the curve of your waist.

A glint of something akin to hunger lit within his sockets and touched the edge of his smile.

His pelvis circled against you, the fabric of his jeans gathering friction as they rubbed against the crotch of your shorts, but he gave you no time to consider the motion, instead urging you to stand and quickly following after. His hands didn't leave your hips, though, the tips of his thumbs and forefingers slipping beneath the edge of your tank to stroke your skin, and once you were both standing he bent to look into your eyes, sending you a wink and a broad, dashing smile.

“A SURPRISE, MY QUEEN! CLOSE YOUR EYES, LET ME LEAD YOU, AND ALLOW ME A MOMENT TO PREPARE! NYEH HEH HEH... I CAN PROMISE YOU WILL ENJOY IT,” he vowed fervently, nodding at your hands to indicate that you were to cover your eyes, and with a note of excitement and, admittedly, arousal, running through your veins, you obeyed, closing and covering your eyes and allowing Papyrus to steer you across the living room.

You were a little puzzled when he started directing your steps in ascending the staircase, but you let him have his desired secret, careful to keep from tripping and putting one hand on the banister, the other clenching around his forearm to help keep your balance.

“Ohhh, I'm so excited! Where are we going?” you asked when you reached the landing of the second floor, and Papyrus, his rib cage vibrating with a soft laugh, bent to push a bony kiss to the back of your neck (a shiver ran down your spine, a quiet gasp escaping your spread lips), pushing you in the direction of his bedroom insistently.

“QUIET NOW, HUMAN, BE PATIENT! YOU WILL RECIEVE YOUR ANSWERS IN TIME!” he encouraged, and released one of your hips only to turn the doorknob on his bedroom door before ushering you inside. 

You felt the cool dark of his room engulf you as he led you inside, his door closing behind the both of you and the scent of bone, an apple cinnamon air freshener, and freshly washed clothes surrounding you (much better than the smell that assaulted you whenever you passed Sans' room; good lord, that monster didn't know how to keep his space clean).

Papyrus left you there for a moment, his hands separating from you with a lazy drag of bone to your exposed skin, and you waited obediently for him where he had left you until, suddenly, a soft length of fabric descended over your closed eyes, tied around the back of your head quickly and securely, drawing a jolt and a surprised frown to overtake you.

A blindfold? He had never used one before, during your time together... usually he let you take the lead, and had always seemed so vanilla...

Your tall bony lover didn't stop there, taking you firmly by the shoulders and crushing you to his front in a moment of ardor. His bony lips descended to take yours, the sinuous length of his summoned tongue parting your lips to toy with yours dominatingly while, at the same moment, one of his femurs rose to insert itself between your legs, rubbing its length against your folds. 

You melted against him after a moment of off balance tension, succumbing to the motion of his tongue and the press of bone against your heated flesh, and after one of the hottest make-out sessions you'd ever been a part of, Papyrus leaned back from your damp, parted lips with gusto, breathing nearly as heavily as you and dropping another, single kiss to your mouth before releasing your shoulders.

You were more than thrown for a loop, your chest rising and falling in your breathless avidity and your abdomen clenching in absolute pleasure. You turned your head blindly, attempting to reach for your boyfriend and draw him closer to you, but received a sharp smack to your backside and a tsk for your trouble, your breath drawing sharply and your head turning behind yourself at the sudden action.

“I... Papy, what...” you queried tremulously, heat building between your legs and in your cheeks both, and from behind you, Papyrus chuckled to himself, the edge of something dark to his laughter as his hands settled again on your hips, pulling you backwards and into the cradle of his embrace.

Your posterior rested against his pelvis, bearing witness to his own interest in the situation.

“I HAVE TO INSIST THAT YOU CEASE CALLING ME THAT AT THIS TIME, MY SWEET, SOFT HUMAN. YOU MAY CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME, MY OFFICIAL TITLE, OR SIR. UNDERSTAND?” he commanded superiorly, his breath washing, warm and humid with swirling magic, over the back of your neck, and you shuddered, your abdomen tightening and your knees quaking.

During your time as Papyrus' girlfriend (he had called you his datemate for nearly the first month, adorably), the two of you had, naturally, engaged in this sort of intimacy, though on nearly every occasion you had taken the lead. His taking the reins so superbly tonight surprised you, though.

Was this part of what he had meant when he had said you weren't treating him with the proper acknowledgment? Had you been taking control from him instead of sharing it?

That made you feel pretty terribly, honestly. You hadn't meant to suppose something about him that wasn't true... you'd need to apologize for that as soon as possible.

It seemed like that moment would need to come after your activities, though, given Papyrus' avidity and candor... you liked where this was going far too much to stop him in the middle of it. 

“Y-yes... yes, sir...” you whimpered haltingly, breathing quickly and focusing on the feeling of him pressed against you, the hardness of his bones and the simultaneous softness of his hand and intent, and Papyrus, a hum of contentment and approval vibrating through his hollow chest, squeezed your hips and pushed a wet, toothy kiss to the curve between your neck and shoulder.

He stepped back once more afterwards, leaving you standing, alone and trembling and keen, in the center of his room so he could circle you, his bare feet scuffing occasionally on the carpet below.

“NYEH HEH... I LIKE THAT. VERY GOOD! NOW DISROBE, BUT DON'T REMOVE THAT BLINDFOLD. AND LEAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR ON. I WANT TO TAKE THOSE OFF MYSELF.”

His order was accompanied by a gentle hand dragging across your ass, squeezing lightly before again disappearing, and you bit your lower lip, your quiet gasp muffled as you moved to drag your shirt over your head. It fell to the floor at your side unimpeded, heat spreading across your mostly bare torso, from your arousal or his gaze alighting on your flesh, you didn't know. 

“God, Papyrus... you're so...” you began as you fought apart the button on your shorts, anxious and eager to see where this was going, and when you stumbled a little as you tried to kick your shorts off, large, strong hands caught you, sliding across your bare skin reverently as you stepped out of the puddled material and clung to his bony frame (he was wearing less clothes than before too, missing his shirt quite ostentatiously).

“DIFFERENT? INCREDIBLY HANDSOME AND DEVASTATINGLY SEXY? PERHAPS NOT YOUR SENTIMENT, AS YOU CAN'T SEE ME AT THE MOMENT...” Papyrus mused for a moment, growing quieter in introspection, before rallying and continuing, guiding you backwards across the floor to the edge of his bed. “ASTONISHINGLY TALENTED? YES, I CAN SEE YOUR AWE ON YOUR FACE, NYEH.”

The edge of his mattress caught the backs of your knees as he pushed you backwards gently but suddenly, your back meeting the neatly made covers and air leaving you in a small, surprised huff. You felt his hands land on either side of your head a moment later, dipping the mattress and bringing his legs between yours.

One of his knees rose to prop between your thighs, a breath from the seam of your legs, and you whimpered, arching towards the warmth you could feel so close to you, you lips begging for his, your breasts rising in invitation of his touch.

He chuckled at your squirming, bending to nuzzle the ridge of his nasal cavity against your nose.

“THIS IS THE PART OF ME THAT YOU DID NOT SEE BECAUSE YOU WOULD NOT ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU. ...DO YOU LIKE IT?” he queried breathily, his confidence cracking just the smallest amount, revealing a raw vulnerability that made your chest ache, and you reached for him immediately, your arms circling the back of his neck to draw him closer, his bony lips back to yours and his hot, bare rib cage to your chest. 

The shift forced him to readjust his positioning above you, his femur pressing again to your heated, soaked folds, and you keened against his bones helplessly, grinding down against him and caressing his spine in rapture.

“Yes, Papyrus, _yes_... oh god, please...” you sighed plaintively, clutching at him and stroking your legs along the length of his hipbones and propped leg, and Papyrus, his skull heating with what you were sure was a blush, only blustered a moment longer before kissing you deeply, one hand rising from the mattress to stroke along your side, following your curves, the natural flow of your flesh.

His palm rose to caress a covered breast, arousing further passionate cries from your lips and confidence in your bony lover, and Papyrus, separating from your mouth only so he could watch you fall to pieces beneath him, hummed in contentment, his lapse in assurance vanishing beneath the surface of his usual bravado.

“NYEH HEH... OF COURSE! IT IS ONLY NATURAL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING HE DOES! EVEN BRINGING PLEASURE TO SQUIRMING, MOANING HUMAN WOMEN...” he purred, squeezing your breast and grinding his leg against the seam of your thighs lavishly, and your moans only keened higher, your hands slipping from his spine to lace between his ribs, running shudders of pleasure through the both of you.

“Papyrus please... please, I need...” you begged haplessly the moment you could stand his teasing no longer, arching into his touch and panting for air between your moans of ecstasy, and the skeleton monster above you, not so unaffected himself (you could feel his heavy breath on your sweat beaded skin, the way his hands shook and he stroked your bared flesh), bent close to deliver the whisper of a kiss to your throat.

“YOU MAY TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE, BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER! YOU HAVE BEEN GOOD SO FAR,” he allowed, dragging his phalanges up the length of your quivering thigh, and you let out a breathy gasp, hot beyond reason and desperate for release, for the completion you craved.

You honestly didn't think you'd ever wanted sex as badly as you did right now.

“I want _you_... please, I want you so bad...” you pleaded, pulling eagerly at the hem of his jeans, still stubbornly, infuriatingly in place despite your play, and above you, Papyrus snickered to himself, teasing and playful as he traced his wandering hand along your abdomen, toying with the edge of your panties, soaked through with your arousal.

His knuckles brushed your sensitive, swollen folds, too lightly to give you the contact you craved but hard enough to make you jolt in surprised pleasure, biting your lower lip and spreading your legs wider, hopeful and breathless.

“NYEH HEH HEH! BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE ME, MY LOVELY BUT INARTICULATE HUMAN! YOU WILL HAVE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC TO GET WHAT... YOU... WANT...”

He punctuated each of his last words with a stroke of his index and middle finger along your entrance, rubbing just enough to tease you with the possibility of it being enough to quell the fire burning within, and you nearly wept in frustrated need, writhing beneath him helplessly.

He was making you beg, something you'd never had to do before... but right now, you didn't have the mind to care about the humility of the moment. You _needed_ him, damnit.

“Oh _god_... Fuck me, Papyrus... I need your cock...” you cried out, bucking into every too soft motion of his hand against your sodden core, and above you, Papyrus shivered at your coarse speech, a surge of magic, crackling against your skin and hanging in the air palpably, flashing through his bones.

A quiet growl rumbled through his chest, his grip on you firming, before he tsked his magical tongue against the back of his teeth, his grin clear through his voice as he addressed your request, sliding away from you and leaving you cold and alone in the middle of the bed.

You could feel him still standing there, though, at the edge of the mattress, looming over you and inspecting your sweat streaked, flushed body.

“SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE, AND NOT EVEN A PLEASE. UNACCEPTABLE! WE WILL HAVE TO CLEAN YOUR MOUTH OUT AND CORRECT YOUR MANNERS BEFORE SEEING TO YOUR DESIRES. DOES THAT SOUND FAIR TO YOU?” he reprimanded, something hard and punitive edging at his tone, and you trembled, in both excitement and desire.

“Yes, sir... please...” you whimpered, squeezing your legs together to get even the barest amount of friction to assuage your rampant want, and Papyrus, pleased with your obedience and wanton need both, hummed from where he stood, reaching down to pat your hip to regain your attention.

“VERY WELL! A GOOD START... BUT NOT NEARLY ENOUGH, OH NO. NOW, SIT YOURSELF UP. I THINK I KNOW A WAY TO WASH THAT TERRIBLE VOCABULARY FROM YOUR TONGUE,” he commanded, suggestive yet somehow still encouraging, and you couldn't help the moan that slipped between your lips when you heard the jangling of his belt being undone, nor hide your eagerness in sitting up when the sound of his zipper lowering fell between you.

“God yes...” you whispered, scooting promptly to the edge of the bed with a watering mouth and wandering hands (he allowed you to help him pull his pants open enough to release his cock, though he didn't let you touch him just yet, swatting your hands when you attempted to), and Papyrus, stroking a hand along his considerable length only inches from your face, took your chin in his free hand, tilting your face up.

“AND WHILE YOU PLEASURE ME, HUMAN... YOU AREN'T TO TOUCH YOURSELF. UNDERSTAND? I WILL BE VERY DISPLEASED IF YOU DISOBEY ME,” he stipulated, rubbing his thumb across your damp, spread lips, and you nodded in agreement, kissing the smooth underside of his phalange.

“I understand, Papyrus,” you assured him, though you were sure it was going to be difficult to keep your hands off yourself while you sucked his cock (it always was), and your lanky boyfriend, huffing quietly and stroking his thumb across your lips once more, stepped further into the cradle of your thighs, pushing the head of his cock, dotted with warm, staticky precum, against your mouth. 

“EXCELLENT! THEN YOU MAY PROCEED!” he prompted, releasing his length to lay his hands on the back of your head and your shoulder, and you needed no further prompting to part your lips and slick your tongue around his girth, sucking preemptively at the head just to make him twitch and groan (some mild payback for his teasing) before bobbing your head forward to take him deep into your mouth.

You really wished you could see his face for this, as giving Papyrus head was an almost spiritual experience, with the expressions he made, but the blindfold was, to your surprise, adding quite a bit extra to your intimacy, your ears perked to every sound he made, skin sensitized to every scrape of his fingers, taste absorbing every drop of magic and excitement he released.

Oh, this was a _very_ good game indeed... you didn't think you could get much hotter than this without spontaneously combusting.

Papyrus seemed to feel much the same, if you could tell anything from the pitch of his moans and the way his hips were circulating, thrusting shallowly against your lips and slicking the throbbing length of him along the roof of your mouth and the surface of your tongue. He had slid his phalanges into your hair within seconds of you going down on him, pulling gently in time with your motions. 

If you had thought his softly dominant veneer would slip while you pleasured him, though, you were sorely mistaken; despite his distraction and obvious satisfaction, he was still very much in control, and showed it when, about seven minutes and several encouraging, prompting exclamations into your fellating, Papyrus smoothed his fingers up your throat tenderly, the hand threaded into your hair curling and putting the control of your movements into his capable hands.

You wondered what he meant to use that control for for only a moment before your silent wonderment was answered.

“HMM... AS ALWAYS, YOUR ORAL PRESENTATION IS VERY THOROUGH, NYEH. I THINK YOU MAY REQUIRE MORE... _DEPTH_ , THOUGH,” he snarked happily, likely due to the fact that his brother wasn't present to make mention of his play on words (Sans loved puns to death, and went into joke overdrive whenever Papyrus made the mistake of using one in his presence), and at the same moment used his hold on your hair to press the length of his cock that you couldn't comfortably fit into your mouth further past your lips.

His slow, careful motion kept you from gagging, a boon that you silently thanked him for, as he slid a few inches of himself down your throat, bringing the tip of your nose to the curve of his iliac crest. He bucked his hips gently a few times there, the discomfort of not being able to breathe a side note in your mind in comparison to the pleasure you were finding in taking him all the way, before withdrawing from your mouth completely, your saliva and his magic clinging to him and dripping from your lips as you panted for air.

He seemed to be extremely pleased with how you had taken such a move, and caressed the side of your face and neck dotingly while he calmed his own breath.

“VERY GOOD, MY TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL LOVER! YOU ARE PERFORMING ADMIRABLY!” he praised, bringing a surprising flush to your cheeks and sending a surge of pleasure through your body (well... that was something you hadn't known about yourself...), and bent to drop a series of small, adoring kissed to your lips before putting his hands back on your shoulders and stepping close to you again.

The length of his dripping cock brushed your upper arm, leaving a trail of wetness there that made you gasp quietly against his bony lips. 

“NOW... I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR BRA AND LAY ON YOUR BACK. FOR SAFETY'S SAKE, I WILL INFORM YOU OF MY INTENT!” he exclaimed, helping you scoot back onto the bed as he spoke, and bent over you as he laid you down, his head moving to place his mouth directly beside your ear.

“I'm going to kneel over your chest... slide the cock you love so much between your breasts... and use your mouth the way it was always intended to be used,” he muttered heatedly, extending his tongue to lick a meandering trail up your jawline to the lobe of your ear, and if you had been standing, you would have swooned, all of your blood rushing from your brain and between your legs in an instant.

Good _god_...

You were incapable of speaking, gaping like a fish out of water, and Papyrus noticed, chuckling to himself and rising to kneel beside you on the bed watchfully. You could almost feel his satisfied smile from where you lay.

“DOES THAT SOUND LIKE FUN? I WATCHED A VIDEO OF IT ON THE INTERNET THIS MORNING, AND IT LOOKED LIKE THEY ENJOYED IT!” he proclaimed, giddy and nearly making you laugh at his admission (you hadn't known Papyrus watched porn), and you nodded eagerly around your smile, shimmying and twisting so you could divest yourself of your bra.

You tossed it to the floor the moment you got the awful thing undone, laying back down as seductively as you could manage in your blindness, reaching out to trace your fingertips along the length of his femur, the curves of his pelvis, and the nearly intimidating length of his magical cock alluringly.

“Yes, Papyrus... please use me...” you plead with as much heat layering your tone as you could manage, moving your hands to caress your own breasts and extending your tongue to lick at your lips enticingly, and beside you, Papyrus choked on a breath, stilling where he knelt.

He spent a nearly too long moment composing himself, clearly frazzled by your charm, before letting out a haggard breath, one of his large hands descending to trace your form, worshipful and decadent.

“...YOU ARE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE BEING IN THE UNIVERSE. _STARS_...” he uttered, something almost reverent in his voice (you flushed for a different reason now, bashful and flattered), before the mattress sank beside you as he crawled over you, dragging his hands up your sides to shift your arms away, over your head, his jeans dragged low around his knees to give him room to work.

His own replaced yours on your breasts a moment later, his tongue lapping at each nipple in turn and drawing keens of pleasure from your lips, before he scooted further up your torso, one hand resting on the headboard, far above your head, to support his weight as he dropped his hips low enough to lay the exquisite length of him between your breasts.

His other hand found its place in your hair again, stroking and soft despite the hardness of the bone it was composed of, before, with one last rearranging of his knees' positioning, he thrust against your sweat and magic flecked skin, the head of his cock slicking against your lips and leaving a residue of precum in its wake.

You remembered to part your lips to accept him on his next thrust, and you both moaned when you licked at him in passing. This was a new experience for you, and by no means a bad one, but this left you a little behind in knowing what would make this better for the both of you, nearly a minute passing of him rutting into your mouth before you realized that you could do more than suck the length of his dick that came near enough to your mouth to allow.

You lowered your hands back to your breasts, arranging your elbows to sit on his knees, and pressed them together around his pistoning length, surprising him into a long, shuddering groan of pleasure. He watched your breasts encompassing him for a few thrusts, the drip of magic onto them an all too clear sign that his tongue was hanging from his jaw, before he took a deep breath, laced with lust and deviance.

“OH! YOU MUST'VE SEEN THE VIDEO TOO! HOW FORTUITOUS!” he enthused, his hips gathering speed in their motion, but you offered him no answer but a slow smile around the portion of his dick that you were slathering with attention, rubbing your breasts up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts.

He was clearly starting to lose his composure the longer you let him titfuck you, his breathing growing ragged and his movements stuttering, and before long, in conjunction with your efforts to suck the tip of his cock with every thrust now (you knew that always blew his mind), he was forced to stop, shuddering to a halt and taking a moment to steady himself.

“I... I BELIEVE YOU HAVE... HAAHH... LEARNED YOUR LESSON, HUMAN... NOW! DO YOU STILL DESIRE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE?” he panted, carefully keeping his weight above you despite his fatigue (so gallant...), and you nodded immediately, toying with your beaded nipples and squirming beneath him plaintively.

“Please, Papyrus... please, I need it...” you begged, reaching out to wrap your hand around his stiff, throbbing length and pump him encouragingly, and Papyrus, grunting in his own need, thrust once into your hand before gently removing your fingers from him, dismounting you so he could, if you could tell anything from the abrupt jingle of his belt buckle on the floor, shove his pants to the ground.

“NYEH HEH... THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN'T DREAM OF LEAVING HIS BELOVED GIRLFRIEND UNSATISFIED! TURN ON YOUR SIDE, MY SWEET! EITHER WILL DO JUST FINE,” he directed, heat and latent desire layering his tone, and you didn't hesitate, hugging his pillow and wiggling your ass for his viewing pleasure (Papyrus was a big fan of butts, especially yours), and he groaned, a rough, deep, rolling sound, before again mounting the bed, crawling over you, quickly and almost desperately divesting you of your panties, and spreading your legs, inserting one between his and slinging the other over his shoulder. 

He groped at your posterior eagerly before scooting further into the cradle of your thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against your soaking, needy entrance, but halted when you attempted to reposition yourself, unsure about the way he had arranged your bodies.

“DO NOT BE ALARMED! I MUST INFORM YOU THAT I DECIEVED YOU, NYEH HEH... FOR I, IN TRUTH, WATCHED SEVERAL VIDEOS TODAY, NOT JUST ONE!” he admitted, sounding a little chagrined at deceiving you, before, in one smooth motion, he thrust the full length of himself into you, stealing your breath and seating his pelvis against your flesh.

His free hand descended to lay beside your torso, supporting his weight, and his skull lowered over your face, low enough to drop a trail of damp kisses to your jawline.

“THIS NEW POSITION WAS FROM ONE,” he breathed carnally, arm clenching around your thigh to keep you spread wide for him, and quickly set up a pace nearly as fast as the one he had been using while kneeling above your chest, resting his forehead against yours and riding you harder than you ever remember him going before (likely contributed to by all of your foreplay). 

“Oh... ooohhhh, Papyus... you're so deep... god yes...” you moaned in absolute, earth-shattering rapture, arching and wailing and nearly sobbing in pleasure beneath your skeletal lover, digging your fingers into the sheets below you and doing your best not to drool all over your boyfriend's pillow, but Papyrus himself seemed uninterested in anything beyond driving you absolutely mad with ecstasy.

He might even be flattered that he got you to lose yourself to your intimacy so deeply... after he stopped complaining about the state of his bedclothes.

Papyrus, clutching at your leg and digging his own fingers into his bedspread helplessly, grunted animalistically with each meeting of his pelvis to yours, his sockets drooping in his occupation and orange tinted sweat clinging to the dome of his skull an his defined jaw.

“THIS... HAHH... THIS DOES NOT DISAPPOINT, THAT IS FOR CERTAIN! YOU ARE MUCH TIGHTER FROM THIS A-ANGLE... GAHH... BUT I STILL HAVE SUCH A GOOD ANGLE TO REACH INTO YOU...” he gasped, nuzzling against the side of your face even as he, impossibly, sped his thrusts even faster, the headboard of his bed rocking against the wall and his bones creaking in exertion, until the both of you could only cling to each other and slake your lusts in tandem motion, your cries of passion shaking the rafters.

Thank god Sans wasn't here.

At last, the consuming flame that Papyrus had kindled within you began to reach its apex, your abdomen clenching in fits and starts of ardor and needful intensity, and Papyrus wasn't blind to this, pushing himself fully onto his knees, pulling you closer to him by his grip around your thigh, and stroked his fingertips in firm, circling undulations around your clit.

You spine shot straight at the feeling, your gasps becoming whines and your toes flexing in jerks of heady stimulus; your abrupt motion wrneched the blindfold from around your eyes to hang around your neck, baring your sight for the first time in your joining, and you looked to the tall monster fucking you into your end blissfully, hazy and incapable of anything more than observing how _wrecked_ he looked.

God, you loved this. You'd been missing out on so **much**.

Papyrus himself, his sinuous tongue protruding from his parted jaw, sent you a raw, haggard smile when he felt your eyes on him, purposefully dragging his socket down your body.

“THERE IS NOTHING QUITE LIKE WATCHING YOU LOSING YOURSELF TO OUR LOVEMAKING, MY SUCCULENT, ADORABLE HUMAN! YOUR BEAUTIFUL BREASTS BOUNCING... YOUR LIPS SPREAD, GASPING FOR AIR... YOUR STOMACH CLENCHING WHEN I MAKE YOU CUM FOR ME,” he crooned, pressing the tips of his phalanges just the tiniest bit harder to your engorged clitoris and tracing his hand up your extended thigh, and your eyes rolled in your head, only capable of crying out in worshipful praise, just as he deserved.

“Papyrus... oh my gooooood...”

He seemed overtly pleased by that, his smile curling just a bit at the corner sardonically, and hummed deep in his chest in relish.

“NYEH... YES... NOW YOU MAY CUM, MY LOVE. SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKE OUR GAME TONIGHT,” he prompted, grinding his cock as deep into you as he could in conjunction with the circling of your fingers, and it took only two more thrusts before you tipped over the edge, the confidence in his gaze and voice sexier than anything else he had done that night.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes, oh god _yes_!” you screamed to the roof, orgasming, perhaps, harder than you ever had in your life, and Papyrus didn't last much longer than you, the spasm of your walls around his dick coaxing his magic from him and the last of his strength from his bones. He collapsed beside you a moment later, thick spatters of glowing orange cum trailing over your stomach, thighs, and coating your folds.

He threw his arm around your waist as you both reclined in the torpor of your climaxes, his breath mixing with yours through his tired grin.

“SO... SO VOCAL. I LOVE IT, NEARLY AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU...” he purred, stroking your hair and snuggling against you, and you mumbled an “I love you” back, your blood slowly settling and your breath quieting (god _damn_ , he had fucked you good... you hadn't had any idea he was capable of that)...

Until his hands started wandering, squeezing your ass and palming one of your breasts.

Your eyelids fluttered, a whimper sneaking between your lips, and when you looked up at him, he looked conniving, brow bones quirked and a smirk on his skull. Your regained attention only earned you a tweak to your already peaking nipples.

“Hahh... Papy?” you moaned, squirming at his lingering, suggestive touch, and he snickered, his magic again leaping to life in his sockets and behind his teeth.

“NYEH HEH HEH... HAVE YOU SUFFICIENTLY RECOVERED? I SAW ANOTHER NEW POSITION TODAY THAT I WANT TO TRY!”

It was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
